1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of the solid phase chemistry. More particularly, the present invention provides a linker for solid phase and combinatorial synthesis of an organic compound containing --NH-- group in its molecule (e.g. amidino group).
2. Description of the Background
Chemical methods have been developed recently for the synthesis of combinatorial libraries of various organic compounds such as peptides, benzodiazepines, oligosaccharides, etc. Solid phase methods are often employed to synthesize the combinatorial libraries because it offers advantages over traditional solution-based methods, for examples, a) excess reagents and soluble by-products can be simply removed by resin washing; b) the technique is readily amenable to automation, enabling many compounds to be prepared simultaneously; c) resin bound toxic or hazardous compounds can be handled safely without risk to users or the environment. In combinatorial synthesis using the solid phase synthesis, it is very important to choose a "suitable linker" in accordance with the object compound to be synthesized.
Up to now, however, a linker efficiently available for amidino group in the solid phase synthesis has not been known. Therefore, such linker is desired.